Math Class the Musical!
by PFTones3482
Summary: Phineas is bored in math class, so he and Ferb decide to have a little fun with song. One shot of what I wish school really was.


**YO. So I came up with this in math class and realized that if I didn't post it now, I would forget about it. **

**I reference the episodes "Chez Platypus," "Flop Starz," and "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!" I don't own these shows. **

**Right. So I was taking a test. And humming Phineas and Ferb, which, by the way, I don't own. **

**And then, somehow, this happened: **

Phineas sighed and plunked his pencil onto his desktop, running his hands through his hair and looking at the clock. He groaned quietly. There were still 20 minutes left in the hour long period, and he had nothing to do. Plus, it was sunny outside and it was his last class of the day. Joy of many joys.

Sighing, he raised his hand in the air, waving it around madly until the teacher, Mr. Michaels, spotted it. The math professor came over and took the test from Phineas' outstretched hand.

"All done, Mr. Flynn?"

Phineas nodded and leaned backwards in his chair. Mr. Michaels scrutinized Phineas' math test on his way back to his desk, and when he got there, he looked up and gave Phineas a smile. Phineas smiled back and then looked around the room as he put his calculator away.

Somehow, he had managed to be placed in a math class with all his friends, including Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls (minus Gretchen-she was taking honors). As he looked around the room, propping his feet on the empty desk in front of him, he spotted Isabella handing in her test.

Ferb, who was sitting next to their neighbor, was idly tapping his pencil on his desk, his chin in his hand, looking bored to death. He had finished his test about 5 minutes ago and had finished his book _The Odyssey_ that morning. He gave Isabella a faint smile when she finished, then turned back to his pencil.

Isabella crossed her legs over the ankle and pulled out a packet of papers, held together with several rubber bands. She studied the top page for a moment, and then began plucking at the rubber bands.

Phineas swiveled his eyes over to the left and grinned. Baljeet's head was face down on his desk and he was snoring lightly. The Indian boy had finished his math test in a matter of 15 minutes. Meanwhile, Buford was still struggling in the back with page 1.

Phineas cracked his knuckles and began drumming his fingers lightly on his desk. He glanced back at Ferb and Isabella and stopped, sitting straight up.

Twang tap tap tap tap.

Twang tap twang tap tap tap.

A slow smile slid across Phineas' face and he slowly and quietly began drumming on his desk. Ferb glanced back and then looked over at Isabella, realizing for the first time that they had been harmonizing with their school supplies. Isabella looked back at the Brit and grinned, and then looked over her shoulder at Phineas.

She sped up her rubber band twanging, and Ferb brought out another pencil. Phineas took over the rhythm while Ferb started in on the beat. Isabella paused, and then began stretching each rubber band to a different length, testing tunes until she had the right ones.

Phineas glanced over as humming in the corner of the room started, and he realized that the Fireside Girls had caught on to what they were doing. All of them were tapping their legs lightly and smiling.

Phineas looked one more around the room and realized that there was only one person finishing the test. Buford sighed a second after Phineas had this thought, and then he turned in the piece of paper.

"Alright, now I know you're all done, but please stay quiet for the remainder of the period," Mr. Michaels announced.

Phineas caught Ferb's eye, and then he looked at the clock. There were still 10 minutes left in the period, and nobody was doing a thing. Ferb gave the boy a slow smile and nod and everyone in the room that knew what was going on picked up the pace in their part of the rhythm.

Mr. Michaels looked up, slightly confused, and everybody stopped. The teacher went back to grading and all the kids started up again, most of them now recognizing the tune. Phineas screwed up his courage and jumped to the top of his desk, continuing his beat by clapping his hands.

_Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

To his surprise, every Fireside Girl and Isabella jumped to their feet and continued the song.

_That's what my baby said!_

A smile spread over Phineas' face as Ferb stood up and continued drumming on his desk, nodding his head to the beat.

_Mow, mow, mow!_

_And my heart starts pumping!_

Mr. Michaels looked up from his work and scowled.

_Chika-chika choo wop!_

_Never gonna stop!_

All the kids in the class had realized what song the kids were singing and they were now all standing, dancing and singing, though they let Phineas have the main lines like he usually did.

_Gitchee Gitchee goo means that "I love you!"_

Phineas grinned and dove from his desk to Ferb's across the aisle. He grinned down at his brother and continued the song.

_My baby's got her own way of talking_

_Whenever she says something sweet!_

_And she knows it's my world she's a rocking!_

_Though my vocabulary's incomplete!_

Phineas began pumping his fists up and down around his head and started jumping from desk to desk on each new line.

_I know it may sound confusing_

_Sometimes I wish you'd give it to me straight!_

_But I never feel like I'm losing_

The Fireside Girls surrounded the current desk he was on and brought in the next line.

_Losing!_

Phineas laughed and jumped down to the floor, spinning in a circle before continuing.

_When I take the time to translate!_

_Here's what I'm talking 'bout!_

A piano started up in the corner of the room, and as the kids sang the refrain, they turned to see Buford with a keyboard, plugged into the wall outlet. He moved aside quickly to let Ferb take the keyboard, and the green haired boy handed him his pencils. Buford picked up the beat again and nodded to Phineas.

Phineas, though confused, jumped onto the nearest chair and continued with second verse.

_Well, I don't know what to do_

The girls jumped in quickly, every single girl in the room now singing backup.

_(I don't know what to do)_

_But I think I'm getting through_

_(I think I'm getting through)_

_Cause when I say I love you_

_(When I say I love you)_

_She says I Gitchee gitchee goo you too!_

_(Gitchee gitchee goo you too!)_

_Gitchee gitchee goo you too!_

_(Gitchee gitchee goo you too!)_

Phineas grabbed a dictionary from the shelf and chucked it over his shoulder.

_Don't need a dictionary!_

Phineas began clapping his hands over his head and the other kids all joined in immediately.

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
>That's what my baby says<br>Mow, mow, mow  
>And my heart starts pumping<br>Chicka, chicka choo wop  
>Never gonna stop<br>Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you_

_I said_

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
>That's what my baby says<br>Mow, mow, mow  
>And my heart starts pumping<br>Chicka, chicka choo wop  
>Never gonna stop<br>Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you_

_Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  
>Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you<br>Baby, baby, baby_

Ferb looked up and grinned and added in his only line, holding a hand over his mouth to deepen his voice.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby  
>Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you!<em>

Phineas threw his arms out in the air, chest heaving and he smiled. A large hand clamped down onto his shoulder and he spun, almost falling off the desk, to find Mr. Michaels standing there. Everyone but Ferb and Isabella gasped and sat down.

Phineas gulped and carefully climbed down to the floor. Mr. Michaels shook his head.

"Mr. Flynn…."

Phineas winced at the tone of the teacher's voice. Mr. Michaels looked at the clock and smiled. "Ah, only 5 minutes left. Mr. Flynn, Mr. Fletcher, Miss Garcia Shapiro…"

The other two darted to Phineas' side and the teacher suddenly broke out into a grin.

"Do you know anything by Love Handel?"

Phineas grinned and turned to Buford, already holding two guitars. Phineas paused. "Where do you keep those instruments?"

Buford shrugged. "I'll never tell."

Phineas rolled his eyes and handed one of the guitars to Ferb. He slung the other one over his shoulder and turned to the people in the room. Isabella had taken up the keyboard, and Buford grabbed their "drumsticks."

"All right guys, let's go!"

Phineas flung his hand down onto the guitar.

_If you're feeling lost down in your soul_

_If you need a little something to make you feel whole_

_Just remember who you were when you were in control_

_Get together with some friends and play some rock and roll!_

The kids danced out of the room as the bell rang, laughing and blurting out random lyrics from their favorite songs. 5 minutes later, as the school became dark, Baljeet lifted his head from his desk and stretched his arms over his head. He stopped mid-stretch and looked around, confusion washing over his face.

"Did I miss something?"

**OK. I was having writers block from my other story, and I liked this idea.**

**I wish this happened in my math class. Though, come to think of it, my teacher did start singing "My Heart Will Go On" from **_**The Titanic**_** last week.**

**R and R!**


End file.
